Caius and Aurora
by Aurora18
Summary: She made him, he made her, two ferocious individuals perfect for each other. This is the untold Volturi story, with emphasis on Caius, very visual and graphic. ON HIATUS - IN THE PROCESS OF BEING EDITED BUT WILL BE FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I was real nervous about writing my first fanfic story but I just had this idea that I really wanted to write out, you know, see how it goes. Basically, we learn a hell of a lot more about the Volturi, why they are the way they are, with some emphasis on Caius. I introduced one new character, who becomes integral to their life.

So ok, here goes. I'd really appreciate it if you guys could give me a review or a few comments. Thank you!

Chapter 1 - Return

Around 1000BC

The Volturi are young, perhaps 100 years old, no more.

We start with Aro's point of view.

APOV

"Caius, my brother, we must return here, there has been change. Something that will benefit us." I tried unsuccessfully to rouse my brother, to no avail. He had found no hunting opportunities here, at least no new ones, so the venture was not appealing in the slightest. The last visit was pitiful to say the least; people had virtually offered themselves to us, calling us Gods that demanded a sacrifice. But I knew different, the last hunter I had devoured had some interesting memories, there was a girl here, who I knew to be very special, even in the memory of this man, she was special.

"Aro, if it is the subject of my self control that ails you, brother, do not worry, I'm sure in a while I will be able to, but I do not see any reason to make a companion. I have my brothers." Caius was agitated, they fed regularly, and it had only been two days, but he felt the venom start to spread through his mouth, urging him, no obliging him to feed. He rarely denied his own desires. I desperately wanted Caius to have the chance to mate, he had never seemed interested before, even in our past life, women had offered themselves to us, no second thoughts, and this was fine for me and Marcus but never enough for dear Caius. He saw no reason to preserve the useless humans, but I felt excited for a change that I sensed was coming.

"Caius, you forget, a whole new generation will have passed since we first came to this place, an entirely new crop, I agree with Aro."

I knew with Marcus' agreement that we would leave for this small island immediately. We would not even wait until dark. I could see it now, lush, green full of open spaces and small forests. A little bit of a hunt was all Caius needed, and Marcus seemed enthusiastic enough. I swept my hand across his, the gentlest of brushes between skins, and saw in an instant that I was right. Of course he very much wanted to go. I leapt over to Caius and repeated the gesture, "Coming, brother", I already knew the answer, he, not altogether willingly, sprang up from the rock he was perched on, stood up, and sniffed the air. I waited a few moments, Caius had always been the superior brother in terms of hunting and ability to detect prey, so what he discovered in the air would be crucial to our meal.

"Brother I stand corrected, this may well be worth my time, there is, a pleasing aroma, something that will make a good meal. But for your sake, I really hope they at least try to run away, at least then it's _almost_ worth it." The sides of my brother's mouth turned upwards into a smile, baring his teeth, glistening in the sunlight. I admired Caius, not only him, but Marcus as well. Our prey ran away from us in horror, but we really were beautiful, magnificent creatures. Our bodies' were temples of perfection, muscles running all over, totally efficient. Not that they were needed, there was nothing that could remotely overpower us.

In almost 100 years since my transformation, I had never regretted this, never thought any life could have been better. We all had so much potential, everyone's thoughts were open to me at the first physical contact and Marcus knew the relationships that tied those together, making our hunt, that much more enjoyable. As I recalled my dismal former life, I laughed. How pathetic! That was no life, I was a shell compared to the being I am now.

"Aro..?" Marcus and Caius were already far away by the time I had drifted out of my own thoughts. I sprinted after them, taking in the landscape between my long strides.

By now we were on the outskirts of the island, I could hear the throbbing of blood circulating the human bodies not far from us, I knew it was the same for my brothers. I threw my head back and inhaled. I could already feel the venom gushing through my mouth my muscles springing to life at the very notion of nourishment. Yes, this is what I need, exactly this. As I stepped across the sand, the sun making my skin shimmer and glisten, I turned to Marcus who looked puzzled and confused. I gave him a querying look and he was by my side in a fraction of a second, his hand on my shoulder, I closed my eyes, my second "sight" so much more acute less corrupted by what I was actually seeing. Marcus had seen the ties in these people; it appeared that they were all joined as one. How fascinating! This was different; I let out a laugh to which Caius responded with a snort. For some reason he had no real interest in our food, he was more for the hunt. The thrill of the chase, when he occasionally let me, I saw how it was for him through his eyes; the exhilaration of the chase, the horror for the prey; the feeding itself was such an anticlimax.

Marcus and I, however, saw differently, we didn't like to play with our food. Despite this, in the past, we had tested ourselves to create others like us, which when they became boring, offering us nothing more than to fulfil male impulses, which often enough was in a few years, we destroyed them. Just like we had done to the vampire who had made us. He was not worthy of our company, we were set apart, different even from other vampires. The brotherly ties almost made us hold onto a shred of our humanity, which strengthened instead of weakened us. In the meantime, Caius had disappeared and I knew what we must do next. I felt sad for my brother, but then I remembered the sight of the girl in the hunter's mind, and smiled, no, this would be good, she would change everything. So we made our way, side by side through the forest on the outskirts of the island, to the throbbing pulse of the people…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Hunt

CPOV

I crept through the tall trees, following the ribbon of scent that had grabbed me on the sandy beach. Aro was right, this was different, I had purposely started _away_ from the group of people, not wanting to contaminate the scent. I crawled lithely and smoothly through the grasses, desperate to remain undetected to any animals that may be close by. I was on a hunt, even if I didn't know _what_ it was I was hunting. Then I decided to take a view from the sky, leaping up onto the nearest tree, climbing higher and higher, strips of sunlight were breaking through the taller trees and as they caught me, I began to shimmer for a fraction of a second. I never saw myself as _beautiful_, like Aro said we were, but we were certainly designed to hunt and kill, and that in itself _was_ wonderful.

I still hadn't caught the scent as I blew through the trees like a breeze, only stopping to adjust my sense of direction as to where the scent was leading me. I did not know whether it was a group of different animals, or a new animal. I hoped it was fast and strong, well, as strong as any of the pathetic animals ever were. I loved more than anything else to chase them, confuse them, and let them think they had a chance of getting away. Hah! And then to see the look of terror and defeat in their eyes, moments before I allowed myself to take the kill, that was what I lived for, the hunt, not the throbbing red, delicious, oozing liquid which sustained me, but the chase.

The more I thought about this new animal, the more unaware of my surroundings I became, and suddenly, out of nowhere, I head a crunch at least 100ft below me, I shot down so I was hovering on a low branch. There, nothing, and I mean _nothing_ could have prepared me for what I saw, and felt next after that moment. In a split second I had realized where that delicious, excruciatingly mouth watering scent had come from. A mere 3ft below me, standing, surveying her surroundings, was a very human girl. I wanted to be able to fly away, to get her scent away from me, I felt infected with it, and disgusted I flew up the tree and across hundreds of others until the scent was once again the unfamiliar ribbon. But I couldn't rid myself of it; I had never experienced something like this, never, EVER!

I allowed myself to remember what I had _seen_, the smell itself was enough to overpower and shadow my impeccable memory. I had been sitting, crouched, on a branch when the girl had appeared, out of _nowhere_ beneath me. I closed my eyes and saw the long and incredibly soft brown head of hair, the bloodied skin of her back and legs, and the spear she held in her hand, I had not allowed myself anymore than that. Purely for fear of being undone. I knew now what I must do, this girl was mine, she was the hunt, her blood would be the sweetest thing to ever cross my lips and my breath started to come faster. I was angry at the thought of my body losing control over the mere _thought_ of this creature.

I had to find her, I needed to confirm what I had seen, and I crept slowly through the trees, descending at each branch so as to prepare myself for the onslaught of pleasure that would soon overtake me. It started to appear then, and my very flesh tingled with pleasure, slowly I realised holding my breath would be useless if I was to get close enough to get a good look at her. I needed to take this slowly; I landed perfectly into a crouch reasonably far away from where she was walking. What was she even doing? I had only seen males hunt before, and it was usually in large gatherings, the animals seemed pathetic and weak to me, of course, but they could easily overpower a fragile human, especially one like this. As I edged closer I allowed myself to simultaneously take a large breath and rake my eyes over her body. The effect was shocking and I almost regretted it. As well as the burning ache and my skin coming alive for the very first time, I trembled as I took her in. A vampire trembling, I should have been ashamed, if I wasn't in awe. Her chest was covered with a strip of fur, I lowered my eyes to the tops of her legs, and her groin was sheathed in the same fur. I jumped when I heard a crack but then realised that it was from the tree I had been trying _not_ to break as I was gripping it. Good job there. I hadn't even seen the front of whatever this creature was but I ached to find out. A low groan erupted from my stomach that usually signified my hunger, but I didn't understand this feeling.

I never took my eyes from the sight of her as I once again, took to crawling around the perimeter of where she walked, especially careful not to dislodge any part of the forest that might signify his presence. He realized, without meaning to, that he was stalking this girl, it was the only way I knew to approach the unknown, and I had never been interested in understanding any living thing other than my brothers. There was further rustling in the trees ahead of the both of us, and the girl stopped dead, and whipped her head round to where I knew the sound to be coming from. She herself slipped into a crouch and began to stalk the animal. She was a hunter; the prey was hunting her own prey, and even if she was skilled enough to track, and there would be no way that she could kill it, not without a little help… No way! No way! And surely as I was shocked by the girl beginning the hunt, I was furthermore surprised as I listened to the sound that began to escape her lips.

With my perfect hearing I detected a very deep, low rumble come deep from within her. It was like a moan, but not soft, she seemed to be making music with her throat; I felt waves of it pass through me as it carried along the forest floor. The creature had even foolishly stopped and crept low into the bushes, easily five times her size and multiples of her weight, it too, like me seemed overcome by this strange sound. The moment the beast let its head fall down, her head snapped up and she pounced, like a ghost she quickly covered the ground between her and the beast, following as best I could without alerting the animal to my presence, I crouched down to watch her. Spear in hand, she slipped back into her crouch, merely feet away from the animal, and they began to circle one another. I was in awe of her; there was no other way to describe it. Every step the animal took was perfectly countered by one of hers, gaining a little distance each time, finally the beast took its chance and sprang at her.

This was it, she had managed to outwit it so far, but when it came to the fight, she was powerless, surely. And right before my eyes, her back still turned to me; she threw her spear to the side, her one pathetic lifeline and sprang to join the animal head on in the air. As if what I had seen so far wasn't enough, this was beyond that. I saw her tumble to the ground, on top of the thing, _alive_, right next to where her spear had been thrown, she was already cut and bruised from the beasts' claws, but she did not seem deterred. It threw her off with ease but she leapt back at it, spear in hand, to pierce its chest. It writhed, howled and screeched in pain, but she was not finished. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She snapped off the sharper end of her spear and plunged it into its throat, cutting through the artery, showering her with its blood. With expertise and practise, she quickly shoved her hand beneath its chin, to snap the spine.

I realised what I had watched, and wondered if by some miracle, my eyes had deceived me, this could not, cannot, have happened. I stared incredulously at the piece of carnage which was left of the animal and then at the hunter. And without warning, no shift in weight or thought, she spun round, and looked at me, and for the very first time, I saw her…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Explanation

MPOV

All around us was green, tall, powerful trees shadowing us fro the sun, the ground was dotted with spaces where the sun had crept through. It was peaceful, aside from the animals that scurried away as fast as they could from us. Bravest were the birds circling overhead, long and graceful, swimming on the breeze, surveying the land. I remembered the last time we had come here, at first, the people had been terrified of us. But then their terror turned into worship, calling us Gods and giving over their daughters and most valuable possessions. Humans were so fickle. Of course, we left almost immediately, but not without making an impression on the place's history. Caius hated animals that gave up without a chase. In a strange way, he regarded life as precious, to give it up so easily was criminal. Incredibly weak. Very human.

As we descended deeper and deeper into the forest, floating through without disturbing anything underfoot; I raised my eyebrows to question Aro. He already knew what I would ask, but he seemed determined to make me ask out loud, even though I had grabbed his hand to show him the source of my tension. It frustrated me that all he would do in response was allowing a small smile to play around the edges of his mouth. "Aro…?"

"Yes brother?" He always sounded so naïve and innocent, but I sometimes wondered whether he was even more menacing than Caius, secretly. I allowed myself to think of my other brother, even when he wasn't hunting. No, definitely, _not_ worse than Caius.

"Aro, why are we really here? What did you see? What was in his mind?" I knew I would get my response if I asked, and especially as I looked into my brother's eyes and saw his brows furrow together in concentration. This was strange. Aro was usually so light-hearted, nothing ever fazed him. No, actually, Aro was always light-hearted, this was a first.

"I apologise brother, I had to wait until our Caius was distracted. I saw something, different, even from us." I waited for a further explanation; I knew Aro must know more than this.

"The girl I saw, she is gifted, talented, yes, but human. Yes, very human, not one of us, although I cannot be sure that this human's memories were correct or untainted." I had to be patient, but Aro's concern and confusion only increased mine, by now we were waiting on the outskirts of a village. I could feel the throbbing of blood much stronger now, and even though I had fed but hours ago, I began to feel the venom seep through my teeth into my gums. I momentarily forgot about the girl.

"You see Marcus, they, in this village, have used her for their hunting. To kill the animals here for their food. Normally, as you remember, it is the more powerful, dominant human males whom this role belongs to, but she is different. She is a true hunter, nothing we have ever seen before. It looked as if, somehow, if anything like that was possible, but it seemed as if she was at one with the forest. I feel we must talk to these people, for if she shows potential now, just imagine what more she could offer. The possibilities…" At this, Aro was smiling, already imagining. Plotting and planning.

I still needed to know more, "But brother, what does this have to do with Caius."

Again, he smiled; and then I recognized it, it all seemed simple now. I knew he already had a plan for this girl and our brother, who we had never seen. "She will be his mate, his equal, imagine Marcus, the two of them. I was thinking about why Caius is never interested in females of our own kind, but perhaps it is because he needs something to reckon with, more similar to him."

Now, I understood, I saw what Aro had seen. I realised everything. "You want Caius to turn her." This was not a question, for I knew it immediately to be true. Why had I not realised it when Aro first mentioned that she was a hunter? It was all so obvious. Realising that I understood, Aro merely began nodding slowly.

I continued with the idea, "And you know that Caius will not fail, because she is what he needs," I paused, something else dawning on me. "You want her to join us." Again, another statement.

Aro began to explain, "I have seen how the people revere her, how she is regarded as above them, she is godly, we must ask for a gift from them, and it _must_ be her." His eyes were gleaming now, and I could tell that he wanted her, very, very much. It appeared that he had sensed more of her, abilities, than he had felt proper to say. And I knew without asking, that there would be no debate, we both knew Caius, but did he know himself to know what even he wanted. We would soon find out.

"Very well, my brother, when do we see her?" Aro smiled deviously, and I knew that as we slipped into a crouch, unaware to the people surrounding us, that it would be soon, very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – First Sight

CPOV

I took an unnecessary breath as her deep green eyes bore into mine. To say she was beautiful was pointless; it did not describe the intensity of what I saw in her face. Her eyes were the colour of the green and brown in the trees, perfectly camouflaged. The beautiful eyes were framed with lashes that sparkled with perspiration just below eyebrows of deep, warm brown. I moved my eyes a fraction to examine the rest of her face, not caring that I felt I had to breathe, to take in as much of the air as she was breathing. The scent coming off her body was unlike anything I had ever felt. It wasn't just her blood; her skin radiated warmth that made me want to run my tongue over it. Every inch of it. I was too mesmerised to try and understand what these peculiar urges meant.

The frame of her face was a perfect shape, her ears pinned backwards, and hidden by the soft, long hair I had seen before. I moved my eyes lower yet to see her full parted lips, again, the edges of which were glistening with perspiration, I hoped for her sake she didn't taste as good as she looked. I wanted to devour her. I had tried to be intimate with other vampires before, but nothing had me interested. I realised that fate had a much more deserving prize for me. I raked my eyes, swiftly, absorbing every detail of her muscular frame. Her muscles were sewn perfectly along her arms, around her shoulders, weaving through her legs, right down to her feet. The pathetic piece of fur that clung to her breasts was threatening to break, and I wanted it to, so that I wouldn't have to try and feel guilty for ripping it off myself.

Her stomach was firm with muscle but soft, with a small layer of fat. I imagined laying myself on top of her, the comfort, and the tempting warmth between her legs which added to her amazing scent. At that a wave of something strong came over me, causing my body to ache, the very core of me throbbing and coming alive at the same time. Aro had found it strange why this did not happen to me around the other females, why this part of me did not come alive at the sight of them. A dark laugh erupted through my lips as I imagined being tempted by one of them, next to this beautiful creature. Impossible.

I quickly realised that this had taken place over a few seconds. Nothing had happened, she had not even moved, but I felt as if I had been pounded a hundred thousand times, I felt like I could fly, like I felt when I ran with blinding speed towards my prey. I stepped forward, she misunderstood me and half-crouched, ready to pounce. I laughed, a deep throaty sound, I never usually had anything to laugh about. She must not know what I was, even if she could defeat a beast, she had no chance whatsoever against me. Not in a million years. Surely she must know. As soon as I had laughed, her lips peeled back to reveal a set of perfectly white teeth. She did the last thing I expected her to do, she growled. It would be seen as deep and menacing for a human, but dangerously arousing for a vampire. Apparently she had no idea what I was. I appeared as another predator, ready to steal her prey.

What _was _she? This magnificent creature covered in long gashes as her flesh lay open. It was then that I smelt it, the blood seeping seductively, temptingly from her fresh wounds. As much pain as I was sure she was in, I wanted again to lick her all over, not just to taste her skin, but her blood. The thought of it made my head spin with ideas. I closed my eyes lifted my head back and allowed myself to inhale everything about her, blood, skin, sweat, and…something else. I quickly tasted the air again; it was like nothing I had _ever_ experienced. It was more than human, as intense and powerful as another vampires scent, but not at all similar.

I ignored her incessant growling, even though she was visibly annoyed to say the least that I had not yet backed away. I tried to ignore this, I _had_ to find out what the scent was, what _she _was. I was so absorbed in my assessment of her that I almost didn't register her running at me through the forest, towards me. Almost. She was even more beautiful and…arousing, as she was running over the dead carcass towards me. In an automatic response I flexed and squatted as if to pounce and mimicked her as I lifted my lips above my glistening teeth. By now, I would usually be able to hear the heart rate quicken and the breathing rate increase. And, of course it was always so much better when they at least _tried_ to run away. Suddenly, I heard a large crash and a whimper. It took me a fraction of a second to understand that she had not stopped, or tried to run away, but she continued _towards_ me. She had run headlong into me, and, as I had stood there solidly with perfect balance. Well, she had more of a chance of running through a solid wall.

Quicker than I thought humanly possible, that's if she was even human at all, she jumped up, coming dangerously close to me, lifted her head up in defiance and snarled at me. At this point, I was so glad Aro wasn't here to see me, because it would have been impossible to disguise how….excited I was. I stepped lithely to the side, toying with her; she stepped perfectly in time with me whilst letting another growl rip from her chest. Her, perfect, voluptuous, blood covered breasts. How that animal skin had stayed there so long, was _beyond_ me.

I was so absorbed in her that I barely noticed her try and engage me with her eyes. For the first time I looked into her eyes with my own, I saw everything I had ever and would ever want. She had not even spoken to me and I was transfixed.

"Leave"

What? She spoke with such clarity and confidence that I thought I had to have misheard her. Unfortunately I laughed in confusion. Evidently this was not the correct thing to do.

"I. Said. Leave. Now. This is my prey and my forest."

Oh. She thought she had competition as a _predator_. How could she not know I was after her? She must have no idea what I am, that I would never, EVER, touch the blood of an animal. That I would reduce myself to infecting my body with that filth. The concept was too much, and I began laughing again, harder this time, at the sheer ridicule and strangeness of the situation. She honestly had no idea.

She was getting even angrier now, and I loved it. I loved watching her have no idea what she was doing to me, that _she _could possibly scare _me_. She had no idea what she did to me. It was then that I realised I had never actually spoken to her, she was warning me away with her eyes and body, albeit unsuccessfully, the effect her body had on me was quite the opposite. I chose now or never.

"I do not want that miserable excuse for an animal there, the food I have in mind is far more…delicious."

I realised I was using a voice and expressing body language that would have usually, no, always terrified any other human and sent them running for the hills. Like they _ever_ had a chance. So I was even more surprised when she chuckled, a raspy sound because she was clearly in pain, no, agony.

"I'm not afraid, if I tell you to leave. You, will, leave." Her bloody lips turned up into a snarl and she resumed her crouch. I was about to show her the real me, the predator, the infallible hunter, when I heard Aro call for me. It seemed to be urgent as he wasn't concerned about others not hearing us. A growl ripped from my throat and I turned in the direction of my brother and ran, not before stepping up to the girl and leaving her with a warning.

"I will return." I almost thought I imagined her reply, "I'm counting on it." This was going to be good. Very, very good.

**Ok so I'm really sorry that took so long to update, I've been crazy busy, I should be writing another chapter(s) this weekend but I would really love just a little bit of feedback. Thank you so much ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I just wanted to say thank you so much to my amazing readers who have given me reviews, please don't be offended if it takes me a while to reply, with writing the next few chapters and all the work I'm currently doing, it's been busy as hell, to say the least. **

**So, because the reviews from the last couple of chapters really helped with my writing, I would love more, just a few words of encouragement/appreciation is all that I ask. **

**Without further ado: Here's Chapter 5 **

_Previously_

"_Very well, my brother, when do we see her?" __Aro smiled deviously, and I knew that as we slipped into a crouch, unaware to the people surrounding us, that it would be soon, very soon._

APOV

I knew that before I called Caius back from the forest to talk about her, Marcus and I needed to pay a visit to an old friend who still lived nearby. Well, when I say nearby, almost a hundred miles north, I wanted to give Caius time to talk to her and make his impression while we found out what she was.

Without any notice, Marcus reached over and touched my hand briefly; a small smile escaped my lips as he was also suggesting that we go to see our old friend.

"Yes Marcus, I think it is time we see Nomeus, it has been a while, I wonder if he is even still alive." Marcus was nodding his head even before I had finished, I inclined my head to the side to question how he knew this.

"Unfortunately brother, there is still a strong bond between a vampire and the vampire that made them, we, or, certainly I, would know if he died, we are connected." I snarled at this, if Nomeus wasn't so weak both mentally and physically then he may be a threat, even so, dependency on another vampire was never a good thing.

Marcus must have noticed my unease because he was quick to explain my worries to me, "Aro, a vampire such as Nomeus barely has a hold on himself, he has only weakened in the years we have been apart from him, he has, as we predicted, resigned himself to the cave where we were made." I snorted at this. We were vampire and nostalgia was not a common trait among powerful beings such as us.

"Well, there is no time like the present, even if time frames have no meaning for us," Marcus always knew how to make me laugh, his bored and slightly dejected tone was characteristic that he wanted to leave, without any warning, I leapt out of the trees to the edge of the island along to the sea. I loved the sea but my brothers did not share the same view, I put my hand on Marcus's shoulder to physically see the reaction I had already anticipated. Marcus hated water, with a passion. He was going to suggest that we run round the other side of the island to the very thin strip of land that connected to a rock pool and then hop our way across. Most undignified and time consuming.

To pacify his concerns, or rather heighten them I told him "Not a chance, I want to speak to Nomeus and get back to Caius quickly, who knows how long he'll be able to hold out".

"_Fine_". As we descended into the beautiful blue I felt a sense of balance, everything was perfect, the swell of the waves, the texture of the sand, the sound of the birds, the smell of the salt in the sea. Perfect.

After much complaint from Marcus we arrived at the shore where I knew Nomeus to be nested, I was certain he would still be there, 50 years is hardly any time at all, but he was a constant creature. We approached the cave where the scent of our maker was undeniably strongest; we crouched at the low entrance and silently stepped inside. To say what we saw was shocking was an understatement, huddled in the corner over the remains of what was once a human body, was Nomeus.

It was evident the years had not been kind to him, and that was apparent from the smell. To us, another vampire has certain tenure, it is not unpleasant, but it is extremely characteristic. Nomeus smelled old and weak. Being the oldest vampire we had ever come across, and holding the belief that vampires only ever _strengthened _with time, I was shocked to see the sight before me.

His eyes were as black as the night which was different from what I had ever known; we fed on humans so our eyes were a permanent blood red. He had lost his hair and his skin was not just pale like ours, it looked withered and thin. As well as smelling old and, quite frankly dead, he smelt human, but not the kind of human smell that sends me in a frenzy, the kind one avoids at all costs unless one is really _very_ hungry.

"Aro, Marcus." There was a slight pause as the old vampire lifted up his head gracefully but not without effort to address us. "But where is Caius? I am so glad to see my children return to me. So glad." If one ignored the words then it would be difficult to tell that Nomeus was glad at all, the skin around his eyes had decayed giving the rest of his face a startling appearance, if anything, he looked hungry, really hungry.

Marcus decided to address our former master, he was always better with words than I. "Master, Caius is somewhat engaged, but there are things we need to know, that we think you may be able to tell us." After the old vampire had subsequently dipped his head it was difficult to tell whether or not he had heard us. Well, of course he had _heard_ us but we needed to make him understand how important this was. I decided to intervene. "There is a girl Nomeus, she's not like us, like anything, I..."

"I know." At my admission his head snapped up with more power than I thought him capable of, at least he seemed to understand what we wanted to find out. He breathed a heavy sigh and looked every bit the old _man_ he sounded like.

"My children, I am not surprised you have come back, when I saw you, I was hoping that you had come back for me, evidently not. Now that I know it is _her_ that has you perplexed I must tell you everything I know." Again there was a pause, longer this time; there was obviously a lot he had to tell us.

"Not long after you left this island the last time you were here, about 20 years or so ago, I was visited by a very strange group of creatures. At first I thought them to be vampires, but then their scent confirmed that they were mainly human, but here was also something else. Something, that in my 6000 years of life, even _I _had never come across. It was clear soon after meeting them, that they were extraordinary, even by vampire standards. I learnt that they were known as a kind of hunter. I cannot even begin to describe how magnificent they were, such beauty and power. It was clear to them how in awe I was, so they offered me a trade."

I had always known our master was a selfish being, especially seeing as when he turned all three of us, we were to be his protégées, to carry out his work. He was only ever interested in self gain. I was intrigued and apprehensive about what he had done.

"They had a daughter, the elders of their kind demanded that she be sacrificed. For them, a sacrifice involves leaving the individual stranded, with no hope of acceptance into the world. She would have been all alone, but more than that, I wanted her. She was even more magnificent than the others, and her sacrifice was for the good of the world, she would be the only one of her kind, and there was promise of amazing things in her. So I accepted the trade. They offered her to me, in exchange for my life as a vampire."

I don't think I or Marcus were ready for that, Nomeus, having been crouched over throughout his prose, stood lithely and walked over to the front of the cave. When I realised that something should be said from us, I turned to him. "So, is she yours? Are you dying because of her?"

"If only the answers were as simple as the questions. Yes, I am dying, like a man, every second, every minute, every hour, and every day. And, no, she is not mine, I thought that when the trade took place, that I would have some sort of power over her. I was blinded by greed to see the truth of it. _She_ is bound to protect _me_. I've tried to die, I really have. But her duty to me will not allow it."

"What can we do?" I was surprised to say the least as Marcus's question, he had a sympathetic, or rather, a pathetic look on his face which had me guessing what he wanted before he'd asked.

"You must take her with you, if she will come. She must not be left alone, they warned me of this. Her abilities have yet to develop, at the moment, she is predominantly in a human form, but in time, she can and will become anything, she is the epitome of hunter, the very best of every species. She is quite honestly beautiful in every way. They would not tell me how she will react to our venom; I did not dare to try, mainly because I was afraid. When I said she was human, don't let this fool you, she is fast, strong and has excellent awareness, as well as other exceptional talents." Now large grin and erupted on his face, probably the most emotion he had shown in the past couple of years.

"Exceptional talents?" My interest was piqued. I wanted a daughter, Marcus wanted a sister, and from the description Nomeus had given us, Caius would want her most of all. Either way, she was ours, and staying with us.

"Patience young one, patience. I'm _sure _she will show you all in good time. She's very eager like that."

Marcus was almost bursting at the seams with anticipation, it was almost tiresome. "But if she has to protect you, then we can't take her. And what about the village?"

"She has a duty to me, because I am, in theory, her guardian, although really it is nothing of the sort, when you take her, she has more than enough _protection_, which means she is free of me and I can be left in peace."

"But, Master, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, dear Marcus, I can die happy knowing that all my favourite children are together. Just, look after her, never leave her, and make sure you know what you're doing before you let Caius bite her."

"Why Caius?" We all knew the answer to this and Nomeus and Marcus laughed at my question.

"Just because my children left me, it doesn't mean I don't know them better than anyone. I always thought she would be good for Caius, good for all of you, you won't be alone anymore."

And in that instant, I saw how great we would be, the three, no four of us together, forever. In time we would have the unrestrained power of a God on our side and nothing could ever stop our ascent to greatness, the path that lay ahead for us was bright, and we would shine.

"I think it's time to call Caius, he needs to know a little bit of what we do, but not everything, it's never a good thing to let Caius know too much." My answering laugh was bellowing, Marcus was always so perceptive, and other time, just plain obvious.

After I had recovered, I knew what needed to be done. "Nomeus, it's time, we'll leave you and look after her, I promise, she will always be with us, she'll be amazing."

"I know Aro, I trust you, all of you, goodbye children." He wandered back over to the skeleton and resumed his crouched position. There was no doubt in my mind that this would be our last meeting.

We arrived back on the beach quicker than I thought possible, even for us, perhaps it was the need to be away from Nomeus, or the anticipation of seeing the girl. For me, it was the girl.

"Caius, we need you here, now. Stop what you are doing, we're on the beach." My voice was raised just above a normal speaking level but I knew that from the size of the island, he would hear us, wherever we were. As if on cue, a pale mass landed with a thud, slipping out of a pounce at our feet.

He was snarling and angry. "What do you want brothers?"

_I think he's found her._

**Ok so that was a little longer than usual and I wasn't too sure about this one, because I really want to get on to Caius but we need a back story. Let me know what you think, and sorry again for the crazy time it's taken me to put this up, and I will reply to reviews. Love to everyone. **

**Reviews? I'd love some please.**

**(This is the edited version of the chapter I submitted on Monday, please let me know if you think it's improved, so I can write the next one and everyone will be happy !)**

**Big smiles.**


	6. Authors Note

**This is just a prompt for people who read Chapter 5, had some queries about it, which hopefully I fixed. Some of you were magical enough to give me some brilliant advice. Chapter 6 will be up soon, and things are going to get good. **

**Big smiles**



**On a side note, I would love to know if the people that were unhappy with chapter 5, think it has been improved. Like I said, you're all magical ******


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for dropping by – here goes…**

Chapter 6

CPOV

I don't know how I left her. I don't even know why I left her. Anything Aro wants from me could never be as important as her.

As I sprinted through the forest to the beach in a matter of seconds, I closed my eyes and tasted the air. _If the air she breathes tastes as goods as this, imagine what_ she_ tastes like_. The thought of her standing there before me, covered in dried blood, muscles flexing, her body _begging_ me to take her, I suddenly couldn't control the venom that pooled in my mouth. The usual sweet sensation of the poison running over my teeth and around my tongue was not as it should have been. I was frustrated.

I landed in front of my brothers, not wanting to be there, I wanted to be with her, to taste her, to devour her. But they had other plans.

"What do you want brothers?" I practically spat the words out of my mouth; I hated them for taking me away from her.

"We need to talk to you, brother we wouldn't disturb you unless it was something important." My idiot of a brother could barely hide the laugh that was threatening to escape his mouth.

I hate being disturbed, especially while hunting. So why am I ready to rip both their throats out because they stole me away from time with her? I'm pathetic.

"Marcus and I went to visit Nomeus." Aro was trying to persuade me with his eyes to think that this should be interesting.

I failed to see how this could possibly be interesting, let alone important. I gave my brothers a stare that expressed my discontent.

"So, while I was hunting, my brothers decided to visit a weak, pathetic, excuse for a vampire who we should have killed the moment we awoke from the change. Aro. I. Don't. Care." I gave him another deadpan look and turned back to leap into the forest.

"Marcus, of course, Caius wouldn't be interested in the fact that Nomeus knows more about the girl than anyone else, honestly." At this I whipped my head around and in a flash we were together in a circle, our shoulders touching and my eyes focusing on them both.

"On the contrary Aro, I think Caius _does_ care, maybe we should tell him."

"Tell. Me. Everything."

Marcus and Aro took it in turns to repeat the conversation they had with Nomeus, who was now human. _Hopefully he'll be dead soon – I don't like to think that perfectly good human blood is being wasted by sustaining him._

After everything I had discovered, I felt strange. I could usually define my feelings very easily, I never denied the monster in me his pleasures as I drained a human life, watched the very essence leave them. There was no confliction in that. I'd heard of vampires who tried to live among humans, feeding scarcely because they felt guilty. Didn't they understand? We are vampire, which means we are so much more. Everywhere I go with my brothers we are revered by humans; apparently there is something about the fact that we are three brothers, together as vampires that make us appear even more menacing. Even though, I personally covered the menacing quota for all three of us.

I thought back to what my brothers had told me, in a way it didn't make a difference; I knew I was going to be with her. I hadn't thought about involving my brothers, but Aro seems so _fascinated_ with her. He always wanted a child, even in his human life, unfortunately for him; his wife could not bear children. Not that I particularly cared, but it seemed logical to support what any of my brothers wanted. It didn't surprise me that Aro wanted a daughter, from his point of view it would seem perfect, and of course, Marcus wanted a sister. I wasn't too subtle about telling them that she was ultimately mine, to do with as I pleased, but we agreed that she would not be killed.

She would always have our protection. Somehow Aro thought that it would hurt us all too much if one of us had to be killed because we had killed her.

I didn't understand how they had so much of a draw to her already, especially Marcus, he was actually smiling. Marcus. Smiling. Now that was stranger than finding a human who could run from me. No, maybe not quite that strange.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about her again, chasing her, hunting together. I knew from what my brothers had told me that her diet consisted of as much protein as possible. It was clear from when I saw her that her body did not harbour a lot of storage fat.

Oh sweet venom her body. Those beautiful soft curves. I realised I'd only seen her fully once, but had committed that image to memory; it felt like I knew her every curve and every hair on her head. I began to wonder what she looked like when she wasn't covered in blood, when she was clean and pure. A shudder ran through my body and I felt the toxic liquid fill up in my throat and I didn't even try to push it back down. I was high up in the trees and I realised subconsciously that I had been moving swiftly to the other side of the island.

The sun was setting and as I descended through the trees the light levels decreased rapidly and my eyes adjusted to the dark. Not that it made any difference, I could still see perfectly as if it were day. The night was definitely my favourite time, our skin did sparkle but rather there was a light sheen, giving us an ethereal glow. I scoffed at this. If only they knew.

There it was that smell, that scent that pulled my body apart. She was close, I knew it. I let myself wallow in all the terribly pleasurable things I wanted to do to her. I wanted to turn her inside out; I needed to see every part of her. When she was mine, when she joined us, I would spend forever learning her body. She would please me so much. I could feel myself throbbing painfully at this. I loved that she was the only one to do this to me, just as I would be the only one to ever touch her like that. I would make her scream in pain, and she would come back for more. Always more.

Despite the fact that I could still smell her wonderful scent, I was mildly distracted by the blood of the animal she had so erotically (in my mind) slain merely feet away from me. I gracefully slipped down through the trees arriving at the edge of a small dip in the island where the water of the sea had come in much closer. There it was, lying there, expertly dissected, drained of blood and small chunks of flesh missing from the body. I wondered if another animal had fed from it, but the marks were too neat and calculated. This wasn't an animal kill. I knew there were humans several miles away but I doubted they could take down an animal as large as this.

Again, the scent wrapped itself around me, letting me lose myself in my own pleasure. There was nothing more mouth watering.

Not the terrified screams of families as I had them cornered and picked them off. One by one.

Not even when I found large animals to chase, that was strong and quite fast.

And not even when I felt the moment of truth, when my venom seeped into the vein of my victim and I felt their sweet / sour / bitter / salty / sharp / potent blood pass down my throat and almost feel life in my body. My thirst quenched.

None of this compared to her scent, the dried blood on her body, her salty sweat permeating the air. I wanted to taste every last bit of her.

I left the massacred animal and crept lithely towards my obsession. I heard moans and small whimpers and I wondered if it was really her. I allowed myself a small view through the trees to see something more erotic than I ever could have imagined.

There she was, naked, with her back facing me, using sand to scrub off the blood from her extensive wounds. She had long gashes across her back that were still raw that she couldn't possibly get all the dirt out of. I watched as she cautiously rubbed her hands over what I presumed to be her chest and gave small sighs of pain and obvious aching.

I could see her in all her magnificence and had an uninterrupted view, for the first time. I had seen many things in my years as vampire, the insides of a human, I had heard the last breath leave the mouth as a human would try and plead a dying wish with me. There was no better sound than her breath leaving her body in her whimper.

I watched as she stepped out of the water, not before submerging herself fully, ridding her body of the sand, and laying a fresh layer of water over the beauty of her skin. I crept lower back into the bushes, not wanting to be seen from this angle, as I waited for her to lay down on the bed of leaves and animal skins she had made for herself.

After a much longer time than I could happily stand, she had drifted off to sleep with the skins wrapped close around her.

I sank my body low into the forest floor and crawled like a lizard until I was at her side, trying desperately to control my breathing. I knew my eyes were gleaming black, but not from hunger. I positioned my body of hers and bent my head down to her neck to satisfy what I really needed.

As I let my tongue curl out from my mouth and gently but generously taste the skin of her neck, still somewhat showered with her blood, her eyes blinked open.

**Ok so I really hoped people liked this, it's so difficult for me to write the (what I call) preliminary stuff, it gets so much better, you can't even imagine. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far / put my story on alert or favourite author. **

**I would love to get some reviews, just to spur me on. My heart goes out to the writers who can update within days, you're all magical.**

**Reviews? Yes yes yes. **


	8. Chapter 7

**I**** don't own the Volturi, or any of the other characters, but I do own the new people, especially Caius' new interest (she will be named in this one). **

**Thank you to the angels who reviewed, around Chapter 10 I'm giving a special mention to those who have stuck with me so far on this. Thank you so much.**** I'm so sorry I can't write quicker.**

**Without further delay….Chapter 7 **

CPOV

_As I let my tongue curl out from my mouth and gently but generously taste the skin of her neck, still somewhat showered with her blood, her eyes blinked open._

I stared into her beautiful deep green eyes, having never been this close to her before, and thanked the stars that I could lay here with her, knowing she would be mine, that she was mine.

That was until I heard the growl come from her chest, her teeth curling over into the now very familiar snarl. She let out a half strangled screech, it was then that I realised I was not hovering, but laying fully on top of her. She'd get used to it, but I'm not sure if that's how any human wants to wake up. Scary vampire on top. Nice Caius, nice.

Suddenly I felt a twisting in my muscles, in my bones and through my core. I couldn't concentrate. I wasn't in pain. I wasn't paralysed, I was…confused. A black haze surrounded my vision and I couldn't shake it off. Being a vampire, this had never happened to me, ever. I felt my awareness slowly return but I felt shaky, I blinked open my eyes wanting to stare into her green perfection.

Except they weren't green, well they were, but not at the moment. Whereas five seconds I had been staring into the most beautiful colour of any forest, now, when I looked, all I could see was black. Dead. Black. Eyes. I gasped and pulled back, leaving her unburdened with my dense weight.

With agility that rivalled my own she rolled from underneath me and slipped opposite me into a crouch. Now the pain had fully disappeared and I could focus, I looked at her, my own growl slipping from my throat reflexively. I stared back into her eyes and the green had returned again. I don't know what had happened, why it happened, but I KNEW she was doing it.

Then, without warning, she let out another screech, except this time, she sounded scared, honestly scared. She knew what I was, that much was clear. She knew she couldn't outrun me, fight me off or scare me away.

I heard soft footfalls approaching, and I knew it was the sound of my brothers. They didn't know the attachment I had to her already; they probably thought I was being a messy hunter. Like that had ever, or would ever happen. I scoffed at the probability of it.

I expected my brothers to join me and support me, instead I found crouched protectively over her. I let out an unneeded gasp of air and felt my anger overtake me. How DARE they think that I WOULDN'T want to protect her. Maybe they thought I couldn't control myself, yes, her blood was agonizingly tempting, but her body was so much more.

Marcus, MARCUS of anyone spat at me; "Caius, you need to step back, you know you don't want to hurt her brother, leave her to us."

"She. Is. Mine. You can't take that away from me, I'll have her soon." I didn't mean for the threatening smile that bore my teeth to show, but hell it did anyway.

It was the voice of my eldest brother that shocked me. "She needs you to leave Caius, she _wants_ you to go."

"I'll think I'll wait for her to tell me, she'll be the one to show me what she wants."

"Don't hurt me, none of you…please. Just leave."

She was looking at all of us at the mention of pain, but it was me she instructed to leave, _me_.

"I'll be back soon, once my brothers have finished handing you small words of comfort, but you'll want more than words, you'll want what _I _want."

She gave an audible gasp and her eyes glazed over and I prepared myself for the onslaught of confusion, instead, she screwed her eyes shut and curled up on the floor.

"Leave Caius, leave her to us."

I ran from the beach. I ran to rid myself of her scent, of her body, of the picture of her eyes, of the sound of her screams. I ran like I was hunting, but I had left my prey behind. My beautiful prey.

**APOV**

"It's alright little one, no-one will hurt you, and you're safe with us." I pulled her muscular but small body into my cold arms and surprisingly, she didn't scream, run, or hide. She looked at Marcus, who had also knelt down onto the sand with me, and then looked into my eyes.

"I know, I know you won't hurt me, he's gone."

"We know what you are little one, we've spoken to Nomeus, he's dead now, we came to look after you."

"The one called Caius, what he wants to do; I wouldn't call that looking after me." She sounded disgusted, I was sure my brother had never engaged in any sexual activity with a woman, much less a human. It was even less likely that he would have vocalized it.

Marcus was the first one to speak, he looked as if he was trying to be careful, and choosing his words carefully, and we both knew she must be scared still, even if she wouldn't admit it. "How do you know, what he wants?"

"I..I…I don't know. It's…just something that happens when I'm scared, sometimes they stop and sometimes I can…see…things. That's the worst, when I can see."

I touched my hand to Marcus' _Aro, do you think she's, like an empath, she says she can see things, I wonder what she saw? Wh_atever it was she didn't like it." I allowed myself a small smile for my foolish brother; he really wasn't good with others.

"What are you doing, what are you hiding from me?"

She had stood and backed away from us, not because she was scared, but because she needed space to talk. She really was extraordinary now that I could see her properly. I did not find her appealing in the way that Caius evidently did; neither do Marcus, although that _would_ have been quite something. I decided she would make an exemplary immortal, despite what Nomeus had said.

"You mentioned that you have some small talents little one, well so do we." I gestured between Marcus and myself, I needed her to know about us, all of it, "with a single touch, I can see every thought your mind has ever had and what you are thinking at the moment. My brother Marcus can feel the relationships between people, but he does not manipulate them. So, really, we are observers to the workings of a mind." Marcus rolled his eyes at how I made us sound innocent and harmless, yes; I could probably do with telling her about the vampire part. "But more importantly, we are different in so many other ways, we are v…"

"Vampire, yes I know, I can smell it, see it, feel it, hear it and I'm sure you would taste different." Marcus and I both stared in amazement at her, no running, no screaming, nothing. Her face almost lifted up into a smile. Amazing.

"How fascinating…" I was in awe; there was no other way to describe it. "You know what we are, what we do, how we feed and yet here you stand, unperturbed."

"Yes." A small chuckle then escaped her mouth, what a beautiful sound, what a beautiful creature. I decided that I wanted to show her everything, I wanted her to be my daughter, I wanted Marcus to find companionship in this girl as a sister, and Caius, would hopefully, for all our sakes, come to his senses.

"You knew what Nomeus was?"

"I lived with him and served him for a number of years. Will you take me with you?" Her voice was filled with hope and promise.

"Yes." I let my words ring out with the same happiness.

"But you won't hurt me." I felt incredibly proud in the certainty with which she spoke.

"No, we want you to join us, as a family."

"And Caius…"

Marcus chose an opportunity to speak "does not matter. Join us, there is so much we can show you, you cannot begin to imagine the wonders."

I felt pride again at my normally introverted brother; he cared for her, as much as I did. "You will accept me as your father? And Marcus as your brother?" I was not sure that this was quite what she wanted, but her answering smile erased my worries.

"Just as long as I am your daughter" she inclined her head towards me and then turned her eyes to Marcus "and I can be your sister".

We both answered with a resounding "Yes." I brushed my fingertips against Marcus' shoulder and I knew from his thoughts, that this was one of the happiest moments of his life, as it was for me.

"What is your name little one?" Marcus stepped forward and I noticed that she did not move away, I joined my brother at his side.

"I've never had one; nobody has ever…named me."

I remembered almost after our transformation when we were adjusting to our own temperatures, Marcus wanted to feel the cold again, we made our way to a land filled with ice, it was so beautiful. I remembered the beautiful pictures in the sky, the people called them _Aurora borealis_. Right before we massacred them of course. But the memory of the lights was more poignant. Aurora. What a perfect name.

"Aurora, is that acceptable, do you like it, Aurora?"

"It is perfect father, thank you." She tested her new name on her lips, listening to the sound. She closed her eyes and slowly exhaled into the night "Aurora."

**I'm so glad I found the strength to carry on writing with this. I hope it's not too ghastly, please let me know thoughts, whether they be good or bad. I would just love some reviews. I don't want to put the next chapter up before I get 10 or so reviews. **

**I really don't want to disappoint with this, the story or my writing ability **

**Thank you again for reading, every one of you is wonderful.**

**Review? Yes yes yes.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Et voila, Chapter 8…**

**Aurora POV**

What have I done?

The vampires, my family, left me soon after to hunt. I could not despise them for killing humans; I had just welcomed three vampires onto an island full of people. I was practically inviting death. My actions were none the better, all I did was killing and destroy. My own family had abandoned me and readily handed me over to this place, I had no-one, not until Nomeus.

He took me a number of years to realize that his strength and vampirism had started to wane, I would never have guessed initially, not in the way he treated me. Yes, I was treasured and revered according to him, he saw me as a gift, a being caught between humanity and something else. Yet, with all the love and affection he showered me with, when I did not return it, he was sure to beat me, to draw blood from me. This was one of the ways I knew I was different, human blood satiates vampires and the smell of it is undeniable. My own blood, however, strengthens even the weakest of beings, and is worth a meal of tens of men. I was lucky enough that due to his weakening state, Nomeus, could physically not feed off of me for very long. Without his weakness, he never would have had enough self control for me to stay alive.

This was when I discovered my …gift, as he would call it, more like a curse. When I become scared or feel any heightened emotion, one of two things happen. Sometimes, the nearest thing to me is weakened and confused, I don't know how I do or understand this, but it is my strongest weapon when I hunt. Unfortunately it is something I cannot control, and many a time I have been seriously wounded while waiting for it to happen. The other…reaction, the worst pain I have ever experienced, is when, again, I feel frightened, a blur of images and sensations runs through me. There is nothing I can possibly do to stop it but wait till it has subsided. Sometimes I can make out colours or images, and in the past I have been able to feel the_ tenure _of what my assailant is feeling, but the pain is usually so blinding that I do not normally care. 

I despise my own existence; I can never live with my own kind. The people of the villages despise me because I hunt the largest of the animals. In the past I have killed them for trying to steal my hunt, just because I am on my own, and a woman, they think they can take from me. They were not able to make the same mistake.

The only company I can keep are the more tame beasts of the forest and Island. Until now. I know that the vampires will not hurt me; at least they don't _want _to hurt me. I see in Marcus and Aro the brother and father I have always needed, and subconsciously, always wanted. I knew that as cruel as Nomeus was that I never wanted to be left alone, a stupid weakness. Hunters are solitary; my body is designed to kill, but I know that I will wither away if I do not have something, someone, surrounding me. I really am pathetic. This is the reason I have chosen, no, accepted the vampires.

I have reservations though, the vampire, Caius, looks at me in a way that no other man, nor being as ever before. I do not understand his desires and I certainly do not accept them. I believe he sees me as those men once did easy prey, but unlike them, he will never hurt me. He shall never take my blood, he shall never have anything that belongs to me. I know now the importance of companionship, and know that I will offer the strength of my blood to my family, should they need it. Nomeus accepted me as a prize; my new family have welcomed me as an equal.

I found myself walking away from the forest to the beach, I needed to swim, and it had been so long since I submersed myself into the depths of the beautiful ocean and felt the waves crashing around me. One of my favourite things to do, aside from hunting, was to swim against the current when it was at its strongest and feel the power of the ocean. I was always guaranteed privacy since, being much stronger than the average human, but barely comparable to a vampire, the waves pose only a thrill to me. I passed my small make-shift cave and took one of the heavier animal skins I would usually sleep on and left it out on the rocks so that I could wrap it around me after I had finished swimming.

Once I was thigh deep in the water I ripped off the clothing I had around my chest and between my legs and discarded it on the beach. I really had been using that for too long now, there were blood stains from animals everywhere and surely the scent would begin to attract predators. Not exactly what I had in mind. Finally liberated from my tightly bound constraints I dove headfirst into the water already beginning to feel the salt seep into my recent wounds. It was not incredibly uncomfortable but because they were so open and raw, it did sting a little, but at least they would be clean.

At least it was better than waking up to having a vampire on top of me, _licking_ my wounds. I couldn't possibly describe my reaction to that; I was shocked, scared and unfortunately a little too excited. Thank goodness my predatory instincts kicked in as an unconscious growl left my chest, otherwise I would have lain there like a pathetic human, it was one of the times I thanked whoever made me for being what I was. Even if my head couldn't keep up, I could always rely on my body to react.

At this point I could barely see the Island; I had been swimming forcefully out into the open ocean and I saw the big beautiful white above my head. Utterly perfect. I noticed a glow back on the beach, against the white light in the night it was impossible to deny that there was a vampire, and something, I do not know what, told me that it was Caius.

What was he doing? I swam as quickly as I could back to shore, although it took me a while and I knew I would be very hungry when I returned, not only had my slept been interrupted, but I hadn't fed today. The good thing was that I had managed to catch and kill some _very_ large prey today, although I received some gaping painful wounds, it was so worth it. I even managed to stun him temporarily before he was slain. Perfect. This is honestly the best part of my life, knowing I can hunt and kill, and there is nothing that can stop me.

I can see the line of the shore now, getting closer and closer, I see Caius pacing the beach and I make my way over to the rock where I left my skins. I do not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing my body naked so I pull the skin to the water, and, as it floats on top, I drape it around me, covering everything. I tie up the sides made of muscle sinew, really very strong.

Here stands the vampire before me.

"Aurora". He bows his head imploringly, with a smirk written over his face; I am instantly disgusted and curious.

I walk purposefully over to my bed, without looking at him I return his greeting, "Caius". It is then that I notice that something is missing. Where is my hunt? My kill?

I turn to face him and I _know_ that that is the reason for the smile on his face.

I breathe deeply and turn my head towards him, but do not look at him. "Did you steal my hunt?" I pray for his sake, that he did not.

**CPOV**

I have been dismissed by my own brothers from a woman, no a creature, who is mine. How is this possible? The frustration boiling inside me was incredible; I needed to talk to them. Marcus was always trying to persuade me to act, rationally, HAH, like that would ever happen, but maybe if I spoke to them, they might understand that this can never happen again. She is mine, all mine, no-one else's. It's just a shame she doesn't know that yet.

Unconsciously I had followed the scent of my wonderful brothers to the village; thankfully it was still dark, so most of the inhabitants were sleeping. Humans rarely give me a good chase anyway, so incredibly boring. I even prefer to chase animals, not kill them, for they taste worse than the most disgusting human. But at least they _tried _to get away, generally human just scream. All they do is make so much noise, little ones cry, the men try and roar but sound pathetic, the women whine. It is truly sickening. Seeing my brothers already feasting on several low lives I decided to let the scent of a number of females lead me to them.

Of course I did not in any way find them appealing; I never had with a human or vampire female. Not until her. Focus Caius, you need to feed, then you can see her, you must feed.

I walked inside the ten of females and surveyed my prospective meals; none of them were promising, although if I was quick and quiet, I could take at least half of them before becoming full. I sauntered over to the first, she was small and dark skinned and possibly beautiful to human males. The only thing I wanted was the liquid oozing through her, I pressed my hands either side of my head and lowered my body down. I abandoned all caution and grabbing her hair, pulled her head to the side, snapping her neck and digging my teeth into her pulsing throat.

Mmmm, sweet satisfaction. It did not take long for me to finish draining her and continue with four others in the same way. I exited the tent and felt like I had fed when I was a newborn, I had never felt so hungry, my thirst for blood was satiated, but I knew what I really wanted, no, needed.

"Hungry were we brother?"

Aro always loves to state the obvious.

"Yes, we didn't hunt this morning or yesterday, I wondered why neither you nor Marcus did not complain."

"Oh your brother and I were slightly, preoccupied this evening."

"Evidently."

"Caius, we apologise for taking you away from her, I know, well its obvious how you're feeling but you must control it. She one of us now, she agreed to join the family."

Clearly he expected me to pose some kind of threat to this notion, I couldn't be happier. She would be my wife, I would make her a vampire, and as long as I don't kill my brothers, we can all live together forever.

"Excellent, but, we must give her a name. It seems Nomeus neglected that duty, terrible excuse for a vampire that he is, well, was." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

Finally, Marcus, as pensive as ever, decided to speak.

"Aurora, we called her Aurora."

"Even better, then I feel it is only right to welcome my, I mean, our new companion properly."

So now I can find her and tell her she's mine and show her she belongs to no-one else.

I followed her scent back to the beach where I had originally found her sleeping, oh what I wouldn't give to lick that neck again, her blood sweat and _her _was sweeter, better, richer than anything I had ever tasted. I want to taste her in every way. But first, proper introductions. Or I could just force her into submission and bend her to my will for eternity. _Decisions, decisions. _

Reaching the beach I could see her outline in the water, she was beauty encapsulated. Better than anything I had ever seen in all my years as a vampire. Before closing my eyes to relive her sweet scent I smelt something dead, and vulgar, and animal. The animal that my Aurora had killed was laid strewn across the beach, just asking other animals to seek it out, and consequently, attack her. This would not happen, so I flung the beast over my shoulder and buried it deep into the forest. I couldn't help but return with a knowing smirk on my face, in the knowledge that, even now, I was keeping her safe.

She arrived on the shore in excellent timing wearing a much heavier animal skin that unfortunately covered up a lot my skin, only rewarding me with a slight view of her legs.

I offered her my greeting which she returned but hesitantly. She seemed to be looking for something, which I assumed was the beast.

Slowly she turned to me and anger was radiating from her body, "Did you steal my hunt?"

"I disposed of that animal for you for your safety", at that point her eyes flicked to mine. Black with anger.

**To be continued….**

**As many reviews as possible please, as always, thank you so much for reading **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!**

**So this took a little longer to write because I actually decided to read over and EDIT what I've written. It's strange that it's taken me 9 chapters to do it but, better late than never!**

**I really hope you enjoy this.**

**And...Happy Holidays, New Year and festive season ****I hope you all had a great time. **

**Here we have it…Chapter 9**

_Slowly she turned to me and anger was radiating from her body, "Did you steal my hunt?"_

"_I disposed of that animal for you for your safety", at that point her eyes flicked to mine. Black with anger._

**Aurora POV**

Vampires have superior strength, speed, and senses.

Clearly this does not extend to mental capacity. I was so mad at Caius I couldn't see straight.

"You _disposed_ of my kill. My hunt? The animal that would have fed me for a week. The skin that would have warmed me for months. The bones of the animal that I could have used as an offering to my ancestors."

I raised my eyebrows with sheer incredulity while spitting out my accusations. I couldn't believe it.

He opened his mouth but I gave him no opportunity to continue.

"You _wastefully discarded_ one of the largest kills on this Island. An animal with which I had spent three days starving because I was tracking it. An animal that caused these wounds that you seem intent on _licking_, all over my body. The wounds that are just starting to heal now."

Voicing everything out loud made me further realise the severity of what he had done, I had buried some of the animal meat in the sand on the beach which would be preserved. I couldn't eat that now. That would sustain me in a number of weeks. I needed to hunt and kill and _consume_ now. My stomach was incredibly painful, but that could wait. I wasn't yet finished with the thick headed idiot of a vampire in front of me.

"And you do me this great _service_, vampire, for my safety. You do this in the hope that I will be safe from all the ferocious beasts of this forest. The second most dangerous, that I have _killed_, single handedly, and the first, being yourself. Surely the most dangerous threat to me is you, vampire. The best thing you could _possibly_ do for my safety would be to leave."

"Are you finished?" He had clearly grown impatient which had quickly turned to anger throughout my confession of what this truly meant for me.

"With you? Oh yes." I tried to move away to begin my hunt but he moved to step in front of me, and being impossibly faster, managed to block my way to the forest.

"I'm not done with you. Don't you think it would be fair to let me explain?"

"Right now I'm not worried about being fair, I'm _hungry. _I have to hunt." I couldn't help spitting out that last bit. I was too hungry to care about antagonizing a vampire.

"Let me find something for you. I'll be quick and I'm not going to get hurt killing something."

"Vampire, the last thing I worry about, is you getting hurt. It's actually something I'm hoping for right now."

"That's not why I offered."

I stared blankly back at him when the meaning of what he'd said actually hit me.

"You think I'm incapable as a hunter, the very essence of what I am, and you think this is insufficient. That I need, _you_ of all creatures, to look after me? Incredible. What makes you think I would take an offering from a vampire? From you?"

I tried to move past him and make my way into the forest, but once again he stopped me.

"I think you've actually done enough, what do you want? I'm sure I'm safe from the sand on the beach or the leaves on the forest floor. I'll be careful." I allowed my voice to drip with as much sarcasm as I could muster. Even as a vampire, who did he think he was? Nomeus never underestimated me and always allowed me to hunt.

I looked into his eyes and for the first time since I'd met my new family. I saw why people feared vampires. Even before I raised my head I knew he was angry, that much was obvious from his stance but seeing the brightness of the red in his eyes, not only from a recent feed but from emotion. Well, it _startled_ me.

Suddenly I felt his cold hands around the tops of my arms and reflexively, every muscle in the top half of my body flexed. My body was preparing to defend itself even if my mind couldn't keep up. He made a sound which was between a purr and a growl in appreciation. I merely snarled. A small chuckle escaped his lips and he focused his eyes on me. Trying to disarm me with his looks.

"Do not make the mistake, _human_, of thinking that because my _brothers_ have accepted you into our family, that you may treat me with disrespect. I am and always will be your superior."

I wished more than ever that my strange curse of a power would come into play right now but the more I wished it, the more frustrated I became when nothing happened. I was becoming hungrier by the minute and thought I might be sick. A moment of weakness in front of a vampire was not ideal.

"Be that as it may, vampire, you can't hurt me. You're impossibly stronger than me, yes, faster, yes, even better senses, yes, but, if I remember correctly." I paused in pretend contemplation while I really hoped I wasn't doing the wrong thing "it was _I _that had _you_ writhing on the floor. You've let to lay a single finger on me, now tell me, why is that, oh superior one?" I let a smile play out over my lips, even though it was a little painful from the cuts I still had there. But I didn't let that stop me.

"I could kill you where you stand." The sincerity of his words couldn't have been clearer. It was death by vampire, or death by starvation.

"You could, but you _won't_. Your brothers would be incredibly upset. They'd probably banish or kill you. So the loss for you is far greater than the gain." Maybe calling his bluff wasn't the best idea.

He pulled me flush against his cold, hard body and bent his head down so his lips were against my ear. I had never been this close to a human or vampire. It felt incredibly…_intimate_. My body shivered involuntarily and a growl left my lips.

"Shh now. No, you're right; I can gain _so_ much more by keeping you alive." He purred once again into my ear and I shivered, my head was spinning and I couldn't think properly at all. I was so angry at him and so hungry, but my blood was pumping around my body faster, my chest felt like it would burst.

What is this feeling?

He seemed to relax slightly as his hands made their way from my shoulders down to my wrists and back to his side. I used this moment to slip away and run. I didn't know if he was following me or if he would kill me. I needed to get away and eat, feed and kill. Not in that order though. I let my legs guide me automatically through the forest until I was a good way in, away from the beach.

I crouched low and inhaled. I allowed my senses to open up to the forest, I could hear faintly a few scurrying animals. Nothing big, not at this time, it was just before the morning. No large predator will still be out hunting; they will have fed and be sleeping. Two things I needed most desperately.

Out to my left I spotted a burrow, one belonging to small herbivores and one not much farther ahead belonging to a slightly larger carnivore. I crept up to the first burrow and reached in quickly to extract to sizable meals. Making a quick kill and snapped their necks and buried my face into the flesh. Drawing a little blood, this was inevitable, but beginning to extract the warm meat off of the neck.

Yes, yes, YES. Such sweet satisfaction.

I made too quick a meal of the first and did the same with the second. I was still hungry. I promised myself to never leave it this long before I fed again. It really wasn't worth it. So far I had forgotten all about Caius to focus on feeding, at the moment I couldn't care less if there was an unpredictable idiotic vampire lurking nearby, I was hungry.

Having thrown the small herbivore carcases outside the home of the larger carnivore I waited patiently. These unfortunately I could not extract as they would be too quick and run even further underground. I felt better but my hunger was not quite yet satiated.

I waited…..

Still nothing.

I tasted the air around me for any lucky animal that would happen to wander my way, but…nothing. But there was something else, something slightly foreign. I exhaled a deep breath and realised how tired I was. Typically I did not sleep more than a couple of hours, for that was all I needed, but I hadn't had five minutes before the vampire had interrupted me before.

Vampire.

I checked my own scent for confirmation. That was exactly it. During our confrontation, Caius and I had been rather close. Of course his scent was all over me. That's why there was nothing out here. What animal would be stupid enough to remain in the vicinity of a _vampire_ scent?

A laugh could be heard from the trees and I _knew_ that he knew what he had done. What had happened and why _I_ couldn't feed.

Looking around me, I realised the sound was coming from the trees, which was why I hadn't originally seen him. In one flawless jump he landed gracefully on the forest floor, a few steps in front of me. He repeated his laughter showing his amusement at the situation.

Walking up to me slowly, I began to take steps backward and groaned when I hit a tree. Knowing I could not possibly outrun him, I once again lifted my head to meet his eyes.

"Well aren't you a messy eater? Let's clean you up." It was only then that I realised I hadn't been able to wipe my face, neck and chest. I knew I was never careful with the spill of my hunt but there was never _usually_ anyone _else_ around to notice.

I saw his face coming towards me wearing a smug grin and I couldn't protest until the last minute.

"No, NO, NO, GET OFF OF ME!!" He had my pinned against the tree with his whole body, I couldn't move an inch as his tongue snaked out to lick blood against my chest. I let out a strangled cry which swiftly turned to a sob as I tried to mask my body's reaction. It didn't work. I felt the area between my legs start to throb and my heart pound in my chest. The unfamiliar feeling returned stronger than before and I had never in all my years, been so afraid.

My sounds of protest were cut short when I realised he had stopped and was looking at me with a strange expression. I could still feel the cold temperature of his tongue and the feeling of my skin as his breath blew across it. This had never happened to me before; never had I met any creature, any beast who could do this to me.

Whenever the pain came I never expected it, and I certainly didn't this time.

"Oh…ARGHHH!!! Make it stop!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!"

I could see nothing, it was all black in front of me and I felt like my head was splitting in two. My whole body shook and I felt myself falling to the ground, but I couldn't stop shaking. I opened my eyes and all I could see was red. I tried rolling onto my front and burying my face in the dirt. I tried digging my fingers into the roots of a tree as images began to flash before my eyes. I couldn't tell what they were but they increased in speed as did the pain when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and suddenly I was covered in…cold.

I felt myself cool down almost instantly. The pain began to subside but I was still shaking. I was in the arms of a vampire, covered in animals' blood and completely unable to defend myself.

I didn't deserve to be a hunter. I didn't deserve my abilities.

But none of that mattered when I felt my body collapse with release from the pain and a cold hand over my nose and mouth. My muscular body flexed automatically but with no consequence, I was far too weak. I gave over to the night and allowed the blackness to overtake me.

**Can I be really cheeky and ask for 10-15 reviews before I next update,**** just to let me know what you think, thank you so much ****Every single one of you fantastic readers are treasured, you wonderful people!**

**Any thoughts / questions / suggestions are always welcome.**

**Once again, Happy Holidays everyone!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been a bit longer than usual, but I've started another story, called "Sight", it's a BxE fanfic and I'd love for you all to let me know what you think.**

**I really want to thank every single one of you that have reviewed this story so far, and those that put it on alert or fav, but there are some people in particular who have stuck with me since the beginning:**

**VioletEmbry4ever**

**Superdani a.k.a VioletFairchild**

**kawaii uchiha**

**Thank you everyone!**

**Without further ado…**

**Chapter 10 - ****CPOV**

How _dare _she?

I removed the carcass for her safety. A beast of that size would have provided large meals for several animals. She had the idea to lay her hunt down by where she was _sleeping_, the one time of the day where she _couldn't _defend herself against predators. At least half a dozen animals would have come to investigate the smell of fresh meat in the air.

I thought only of her safety, and this was the response I received.

Never before in my life had I completed acts of kindness for anyone other than my brothers. In fact, I was only ever cordial to my own family, seeing no reason to do something for them that they could do themselves. She obviously did not realise the power she had over me, that she would drive, me, a vampire to acts of protection.

I had often heard of this behaviour in vampires and even witnessed it in humans. If I were to attack a family, the males would always stand at the front, protecting their family. Would I do the same? Would I protect Aurora?

Yes, of course, the answer was yes.

And she had the sheer nerve, the audacity to question me. She didn't understand the need I felt to protect her; she had no idea what I or others of our kind were capable of. Nomeus had obviously demonstrated some show of our strength and speed, but the confidence in which she spoke caused me to question how _much_ she knew. How much had she seen?

Deciding to provide a small demonstration by trying to scare her, unfortunately didn't work, she really was impossible. First she thought I was being wasteful, then ignorant, demeaning her and then, worst of all, she thought me weak.

I had never used this particular side of my nature before, but I knew that vampires, other than being terrifying, could be considered…_alluring_ to humans. It was all part of the façade, that beautiful sense of mystery that allowed us to blend in but be separated from human society at the same time.

Seeing her let her accusations fly out of her mouth obviously angered me, but there was something different as well. Her heartbeat had increased slightly and the surface of her skin was ever so slightly hotter. I wanted to taste her, not her blood but that beautiful skin that stretched across her body, taut and oh so soft.

I pulled her against me, revelling in the warm heat of her skin against my skin which was colder than the night air. I could feel every inch of her pressed against me, and I was sure she felt the same. I gripped her shoulders lightly against me and hissed, too low for her to hear, when I could feel the strong lines of her muscles, running through her back.

Beautiful.

I bent my head down slowly and as my lips approached her ear, I felt a shiver run through her and it was the most delicious feeling imaginable. I whispered close to her so the air whirled around us as my head clouded with lust. There were so many things that I wanted to do to her at that point, unspeakable things that had never before entered my mind. Of course, when I was human and even as a vampire, my brothers endeavoured to induce some sexual response from me by presenting me with females. None of them interested me. Not until Aurora.

I heard her scream, but it wasn't because she was scared, she was afraid to want. To want _this_. It was clear as day what I was doing to her, to her body. I bent my head down further, sensing the taste of blood on her skin. Not her blood of course, I would never have been able to show that much restraint had it been _hers._ I snaked my tongue out and gave myself a taste. A taste of her skin, the heady, lustful aroma that was pure, unadulterated Aurora.

I had never been so overcome, so undone, in my entire life, as a human or vampire. This was more, so much more _feeling_, than I ever could have expected. I could hear and feel her wet heart beating loudly in her chest. Her pulse was calling like a siren to me, but it was not a fight to resist. If I drained the body, _she_ would be gone, there would be no _more_ tasting. Ever.

I looked into her eyes and suddenly it all became too much, my eyes clouded over and my body started to hum, all I could think of was that I had to get to her, I had to possess and be engulfed in all that she was.

She looked at me for a second, and I knew something was wrong, not denial, but real _pain. Was I gripping her too tightly?_ She had a much harder structure than humans, but I was frightened that I had overestimated her. Had I hurt her?

Suddenly she let out a blood curdling scream, gripping her head, she fell to the ground, her pulse was faster than ever and I had to do something. I couldn't just watch her in pain. I just couldn't. She was on the floor, her skin becoming far too hot, she was burning up and it was happening far too fast.

_Do something!_

I wrapped my stone cold arms around her and once again she was pressed up against me. She immediately started to calm down but she was still in pain, and obviously writhing. I placed my hand hard against her mouth to let her slip into unconsciousness and then, hopefully, sleep.

She struggled at first but her body could not do for long without the air. She was strong, she would survive this. I was convinced I had made the right decision. She could be mad at the whole world for all I cared when she woke up but I needed her to be alright.

I waited for what seemed like forever, but in reality was not long at all, for her body to calm down to a normal state and for the shallow breathing of human sleeping to begin. I was so relieved when I heard it. Her healthy heart pumping and her blood stained lips parting as she breathed.

I wanted to wait until she was awake until she pressed her lips to mine, but I desperately wanted to taste her. It was never about her blood. Although its call to me was strong and sure my body was after a different kind of appetite, one that had _never_ been sated.

Her stomach started to make strange noises and I remembered that she had been hunting. I thought about bringing her some food for when she woke up, but I didn't have any idea whether or not she would be pleased. I did not _really_ want to anger her further.

The sun was starting to rise as I gazed out into the open water, the early sun reflecting off the water and making it sparkle. I held her body close to me as her eyelids started to flutter. She couldn't wake up yet, I didn't know what to do. A small sound came from her lips and a long breath escaped her mouth.

What is _this_?

Her arms were limp at her side but her hands and started to twitch. I stayed perfectly still and a smile grew on her face, lazy and almost…content?

She was, other than breathing slowly, occasionally emitting a small purr from her throat and it was my new favourite sound. I loved hearing it and couldn't tear myself away.

And you call yourself a _vampire?_

Since meeting this extraordinary creature I had become weakened, not physically, but I could feel myself becoming...attached?

By now her hands were moving up towards my face and I didn't even dare breathe in case I woke her up. Her hands explored the contours of my face, neck and shoulders. She purred when she reached my chest and the feeling of her strong hands which felt like fire on my ice cold chest was intoxicating. I shit my eyes and my body shuddered. She paused for a moment and I cursed my desires. I remained still and her hands dropped to her side again and she curled up like a small animal into a ball and resumed her deeper sleep.

There was no expression more peaceful than the one etched on her face at this moment. She did not look like the predator I knew her to be and she looked…almost, vulnerable.

I knew at that moment that I had to protect her, and that it was never _really_ a question of whether or not I would. I would feed her and be everything for her, surely that was enough?

Laying her body down into the now warm sand, well I almost regretted it, but I would return with something to eat for her, and I positioned her carefully so that she could not roll into anything, should she awake before I return.

The sand beneath my feet didn't feel painful, but I could feel all the different textures of the warm stones, pebbles and fossils. This was one of the parts I loved most about being a vampire, the complexity of life that humans, because of their inferior bodies, could not possibly appreciate. Wading into the water I looked back, but she had not moved from the position I had left her in. I wanted to catch something large in the water, though of course, all of my usual feed occupied land, I was fairly certain I could find something large and…sustaining.

**Aurora POV**

My eyes fluttered open suddenly and I was confused. I remembered everything of the previous day almost perfectly, but I had no idea where _he_ was. I looked around me, and that was when I realised that I had been asleep on the sand…and for a long time. The small grains were imprinted in my skin and I rolled over to remove the discomfort.

It was obvious that he was not here at the moment, I looked into the open sea and to the woods behind me, I could not see nor smell anything. I was sure he would not have left completely. Even though I was perfectly capable of looking after myself, as I had been doing for many years, it felt different to have someone else _want_ to do things for me.

By that time it was well into the morning which meant that I had slept for a long time, much longer than usual. I felt rested and my body didn't ache quite so much as it usually did. I also knew it was later in the day because it was getting quite hot, I looked at the large fur covering me and almost pushed it off of me completely.

But not before remembering that I first needed to make something with somewhat _less_ covering. Keeping myself covered, because, I still didn't know where _he_ was, I bent over and ripped off the bottom half of the fur and wrapped it around my chest, a number of the tendrils were still hanging free but I managed to tame them into a tie to keep the top half together. Ripping another piece off I wrapped it around like cloth between my legs and around my hips, fastening much the same as I had done around my chest.

I decided to keep the rest of the fur to continue to sleep in for a while longer but felt too…on edge, to relax, when I knew there were vampires around. And also, due to the fact that I had not fed properly last night, barely sufficiently, I still needed to eat something.

Standing up I felt much better than previously and I stretched my arms lazily out in front of me and rolled my shoulders, hearing my neck protest and click. There was a sound in the distance, from beyond the sea and I looked out again into the open water and saw…nothing. Just as I was about to turn away a flash of light appeared on the water, and the sun seemed to reflect much more brightly.

I felt drawn to this and began, cautiously, to walk forward slowly. I was not too familiar with beasts of the sea as I was a much stronger Hunter on land, but knew how to swim well enough. When I had almost reached the edge of the water, I heard him.

I heard the waves break gently as the blond vampire stepped lithely out of the water and onto the hot sand. That was the sparkle, now I knew what it was I could barely turn away. It was...well it, _he_ was beautiful. The light bounced off his skin and it was some of the brightest light I had seen. I watched as water droplets that were sitting in his hair fall down over his sparkling face, over his strong shoulders, along the contours of his chest, around his navel, and disappearing into the fur situated just below that.

Realizing that I had been staring for quite a long time, and that my gaze was still searching for the water droplets that had disappeared, well, down _there, _I felt embarrassed. But I couldn't turn my gaze away from him.

I had only ever seemed him before in the darkness which had given his face, an almost dangerous quality, but now, unabashed in the sun, unhidden by the moon. I saw him for what he really was. My eyes reached his and what I saw reflected in those deep pits of red, like pools of blood, terrified, but more than that, excited me.

Staring at him for so long, I remembered that I hadn't yet said anything, and I hadn't noticed what was in his hands. He had been standing there on the beach holding perhaps four or five large fish. Their bodies were large and grey with long pointed faces that looked sharp at the tip.

Was he bringing me food?

I didn't have long to think about the possibilities before he gave me an answer.

"You were hungry yesterday, and well…what happened, it looked like it hurt quite a lot, so you must be tired, please, just, take these, I know they're not beasts of the forest, but, for you, they probably taste just as good."

I didn't know whether to be angry or happy, I felt so confused at that moment and more than anything I tried very hard to work out what it _was_ that I was feeling. I had never felt so conflicted. I never had to thank anyone for anything because I was always on my own. Would I feel the same if my new brother or father and done this for me? For some reason I didn't think so.

I didn't understand this but then I remembered how…protected I had felt when I woke up this morning. The vampire had saved me from my pain, which was incredibly intense, and had not taken any blood. I was sure that if he wanted something from me for providing this food, that he would have just taken what he wanted. I flexed my muscles to feel for any punctures of the skin, which would have told me if I had bled, I felt nothing, but healthy.

He could have destroyed me, after the things I said yesterday, but here I was. How peculiar.

I must have been standing there thinking about this for a while, because I looked to him again and the skins of the fish were removed and all I could see left was the meaty flesh of the fish, practically calling to me. My stomach grumbled involuntarily and I knew I had to feed.

"You're…different, aren't you Caius?"

I looked into those eyes again and decided that I didn't care why he had brought me food, whatever his intention, just that he had.

"For you, Aurora, yes."

We were smiling as I sat down in the sand opposite him, digging greedily into the flesh of the feast and moaning when I felt it in my mouth, beginning to satisfy my hunger.

I think my whole life, in this small moment, has just changed, but I do not know what to expect. I decided I didn't care.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please let me know what you think, it doesn't have to be long, just whether you enjoyed it or not. It's so important to me what you all think.**

**Hopefully update next week.**

**Big hugs!**

**X**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, sorry about the late update, mad times trust me.**

**Here we go, Chapter 11**

**Enjoy!**

**Aurora POV**

The last few weeks have been, different. Different from anything I've ever experienced. I thought back to the point where I had begun to realise just how good having a family could feel. I was loved by my father; Aro cherished and protected by my brother, Marcus, and wanted and …desired by Caius. I was glad to be able to identify what it was that Caius, in particular, felt for me; it was that that helped me start to control my power.

The sun was sitting low in the sky and the orange contrasted with the beautiful colour of the water. Sitting on the rocks as I stared into the sea, remembering when Caius had first hunted for me. I remembered seeing his beautiful glistening body for the first time in the sun, the epitome of perfection. It was a pleasant memory but I couldn't let it happen again. I tried to explain to him what it meant to me to be able to hunt my own food, make the kill and then feast. Without the hunt, the thrill of the chase, the food tasted…different, bland, it didn't matter what it was.

I was sure that on some level he must understand, he would never accept a gift of food from me. It would make him feel, inadequate, as it had me. What good are our abilities, superior senses and strength, if we do not use them? He knew all of this, but he just, for some reason, didn't think it applied to me, because I wasn't a vampire, and I hunted meat instead of blood. In fact, I was probably closer to a vampire than any human, of course, I have human habits and tendencies, but I'm still monstrous, I still kill, and I would never hesitate to take a human life, if that was what was needed. Surely there was no humanity in _that._

I couldn't give up on convincing him, and decided, when, as I was sitting on the rocks, the air cool around me, signifying his presence. I had an idea; I knew he wouldn't agree to it if I told him outright, so I thought of a way to _show_ him. This could be difficult.

"You'd feel like a scavenger, wouldn't you? Finding dead meat on the forest floor to feast upon, you would never do it; you need the hunt, as much as I do." If only he's let me show him, since he wouldn't believe my words.

"It's not the same. Stop this." He growled.

His anger no longer scared me, nothing had been said, but I knew he would never hurt me, or I him. When he was angry, I felt tingles and all sorts of sensations down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, in excitement, instead of defence and fear.

"Yes it is!" I was impatient with him but it was only because rarely willing to listen. I started off in a run deep into the forest when I felt him, all too soon, next to me. I did not stop, but climbed a tree to see how far away I was from the village, where the humans were. I was not familiar with its whereabouts because it was somewhere, up until now, I had avoided. I had no interest in the humans, and one of my few encounters with them had resulted in their deaths. So I stayed away.

"Aurora, what are you doing?"

I turned away from him and listened carefully for sounds of life. With Caius having better hearing, I could have asked him, but then my plan would have been unveiled, and the element of surprise would be lost. I climbed higher until I was on the same level as the tree tops. Sniffing the air, and turning my head from left to right, I knew I had a little way to run, but6 I now knew exactly where to go. The tell-tale sign of seeing black smoke rise up was present, it was the evening by now and they had to be cooking meat. Fresh from the days kill.

So, if they were cooking, then that meant that the men had returned. My plan _should_ work.

"Aurora." I heard the impatience in his voice.

Snarling in response, I really wanted and needed to focus, if this was going to work. I jumped down towards the ground, balancing every now and then on large branches and I saw Caius following me swiftly.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

Nosy vampire…

"To get something to eat…" _Please don't try and stop me. _I need to do this.

"You hunted this morning, you ate…a lot." I closed my eyes remembering the satisfaction of running all morning to catch some of the largest beasts I had ever seen. I didn't bother to save any, I ate the whole thing. I could feel the meat in my stomach, the power and strength of the beast, feeding and sustaining me. It was delicious.

I picked up my run and dove in and out of the trees following the increasingly loud sounds of the humans and the smell of the smoke. The air was getting thicker and the air was being tainted by the fire. I ran faster, pushing myself until my legs were burning, but I was not tired.

"It's not for _me_ to eat."

"My brothers can find their own food." His voice came out halfway between a snort and a growl.

"I know, it's for you." I absentmindedly responded to him as I slowed on the fringes of the village. My pace had been much faster than any human but slightly slower than Caius, but he never ran ahead, especially when we heated, he knew better. In that manner, we were equals, both animals, hunting, killing, savaging.

"Why-..?" I interrupted him before he could get angry because, to be honest, he thought he knew everything.

Vampires…

"Wait here, and don't you _dare_ move until I call for you."

He stalked towards me, pushing me roughly against a tree, my hands hanging at my sides, but I could feel every inch of him pressed against me, the now familiar ache in my stomach appeared and I felt the wave of desire wash over me.

Control it Aurora, you don't want to hurt him, don't lose control.

His words came out slowly, snarling, his red eyes shining brightly, as his razor sharp teeth came close to my lips.

"I'm not you pet." A vampire for a pet…Caius for a pet…

Focus.

_We both know I could always make you, I could have you writhing on the floor just by letting go and feeling what I want to feel. _

"I know, but this is something I want and …need to do…please?" I raised my eyes to his, but not before devouring him like prey with my eyes. I rested my fingertips along the bone below his neck, back and forth I stroked, softly; I knew the heat of my skin would…affect him. His growl soon turned into a purr and I felt his desire for me as I projected my own for him.

_Aurora, you don't have enough control, if you let go, you _will_ hurt him. Soon, Caius, very soon, I can't wait to devour you. _

"Hmmm" I leaned even closer to his ear and allowed myself to inhale his scent. The smell of blood, myself, the forest, the sea, and …vampire.

Before I became a mess I pulled away, staring into his eyes which were now a strong black, like the night sky.

"I won't be long. Promise you'll wait here?" He nodded slowly, staring into my eyes and slipping into a crouch, closer to the trees to observe. He knew I could handle humans.

I smirked proudly and sauntered over to the forest floor beds, where the guard men slept. They had a vampire and a Hunter close to them, they didn't even know. They weren't doing a very good job.

Spotting several men who had obviously come home late from a hunt, looking exhausted, I changed my direction and walked slowly over to them. It took them a while to realise that I was _not_ from the village, and because I was less covered than the other women, they appeared suspicious.

But their suspicion didn't hide the waves of desire I could feel flowing from them. By this time I had learned the subtle nuances of arousal from another individual. It was not as strong in humans as vampires. Well, as Caius, anyway.

Finally, recognition crossed their faces as they seemed to remember the stories they had no doubt heard of the Hunter in the woods. I continued my walk towards them and felt the desire dissipate into what I assumed would be fear as I bared my teeth and quickened my pace. They looked at each other in confusion.

_Silly humans. You're obviously the slowest hunters, or else you would have got back before nightfall. Slow hunters; make dead hunters, and that make beasts happy to feast on human flesh. _

Leaping over to the nearest, I jumped onto his back with my hand around his neck, temporarily depriving him of air, he lost consciousness very quickly as the other starred on in horror and, tried, unsuccessfully to run away. I gave him the same treatment. Collecting the limp bodies I dragged them over to the penetrating red, waiting eyes of my vampire.

"I'm pleased, you didn't move at all."

"What is this?" He looked somewhere between disgusted and shocked, and maybe a little confused. Does he still _not_ understand?

"Are you hungry?" I smirked because I knew for a fact that he was. The outside edges of his eyes were just starting to turn darker, near to black. It had been two days since he'd last been to the village to feed, and even then he didn't look quite satisfied. I knew he didn't like to deny his thirst, and I didn't see why he should, but especially with me, and my being around all the time, he had to take precautions. I sensed that my blood called to him, differently to other humans, still strong, but I think it was to the extent that he knew my blood would help satisfy certain…desires, he had for me.

I was still holding the two bodies halfway from the ground when I leant down and reached for their necks. I positioned myself, so their heads were resting on my knees where I could easily reach down and kill them, if they awoke too quickly.

"What. Are. You. Doing?!" His eyes were totally black now and I continued my journey towards the first humans' neck, in a show as if to feed. I smiled because even though I wasn't particularly partial to human blood, preferring meat much more, I could tell this was hard for him to watch. With my fingertips grasping at the human neck and shoulders, I placed my teeth close to his pulse point and made an action to bite.

He was standing above me now, so close, and I gestured for him to join me on the ground, at the same level as the human. Clearly having difficulty controlling his thirst, he knelt down slowly and turned his head towards me.

"See Caius, I brought you some food, you should feed, and it's been a while."

I saw his mouth pull up in a smile, and at the same time, a wave of desire coming from him. It must be because he can now associate me with food. I suppose, in that way, I felt the same, when I remember Caius stepping out of the water, slowly, carrying the food that would feed my hunger, the throbbing between my legs had never been so strong. I looked into his eyes again and a flicker of understanding crossed the two black pools and I knew, now, that he _finally_ understood the lesson.

"You're right, it is the same, and I see that now."

"Good, now, we can talk later, for now, you can drain that human." His smirk grew even wider and I wondered whether he would send me away while he drained them, I hoped not. This was something I had always wanted to see, a vampire feeding. I always asked Nomeus, but he always said no. Now that it was Caius that I would be watching the idea entertained me even more.

He moved so quickly I barely saw it, to straddle the human body which I was holding up, sitting behind. His eyes met mine for a moment and I knew that I would enjoy this as much as he would. Without a moments notice he sunk his teeth deep into the human neck, just as the other one beside him began showing signs of consciousness.

Desire and arousal and lust flowed through me more strongly than ever and I felt Caius break the human shoulders as he lost control. I watched his eyes wince and his chest shake a little. I must be hurting him. I was such a monster. Why couldn't I control myself around him?

Running to the sea, away from him and the human was the only option. Everything seemed to be a blur as I lost myself in my tears of hatred for myself. The first time I had practiced controlling this with Aro was bad but I had been doing better. Father would be especially disappointed if all my progress in the past few days turned out to be for nothing.

We had spent time, Aro and I, trying to work out what triggered my power and how to control it. It was extremely difficult but most of all, exhausting. I had been sleeping much more than usual because I spent my whole day trying to control the intense feeling of desire, to the point of being painful, that I projected when I thought of a certain blond vampire.

Ok, whenever I even thought of Caius, and wasn't paying attention, I had either my brother or father wincing. I knew this would take time to perfect and control, but I was becoming impatient.

_You're just as bad as him, these things take time, and you blame Caius for his irrationality and impatience but look at you!_

I knew I could reach the beach in a very short time if I continued on my route but I wanted to keep running. I needed time to think. And I was sure that if Caius even wanted to look at me again, which I doubted, he would find me.

But then again, why would anyone ever want to stay with me, when all I could do was hurt them. This was rarely a problem with Nomeus, seeing as I had never even thought of him in that way before. The only way we found out about my…ability, was through my bodies changes as I was growing.

The last thing in the world I wanted to do was hurt Caius, and it seemed that all I could do was just that. I had to find a way to make it up to him. Something that would make him feels good, I didn't want to be able to feel any pleasure, but, unfortunately, as long as it involved him, it inevitably would. When I thought about what I wanted to show him today, about the hunt being just as important as the kill, I winced, I never for a moment thought that I would be aroused or excited by it. I'd never seen a vampire feed, but some part of me thought I might be disgusted.

I saw human life as having little value, seeing as all the encounters I had had with them had been negative, so I could not possibly associate anything good with them.

Still running, I subconsciously had made my way back to the beach and walked slowly dragging my feet along the sand which felt cool and tickled my feet. But I couldn't bring myself to laugh or even smile. I looked into the night sky as I perched myself on the point of the rock, so I was higher than I had ever been before. I wanted to jump into the sky and snatch the stars away. The moon shone in a full circle and I watched its reflection on the water.

I saw myself reflected in the water as well, the monster I was. The monster I couldn't help being. I never wanted this. I'd almost rather be a human, that way at least I'd belong to some kind of people, not vampire, nor human. I often wondered what exactly I was, but I knew it to be somewhere between the two.

Next to my small frame pictured in the water appeared a tall lean satiated vampire. I couldn't find the strength to look him in the eye, I was too ashamed. I hated myself for what I was, what I could do, what I was _doing._ Dropping my head into my hands I breathed in deeply and let the tears I had been holding fall down my face.

A cold finger tilted my chin up but I still couldn't look at him.

"Thank you, for earlier, I never got to say." What the hell! He wants to thank me? For causing him pain and losing control, pulling my head out of my hands, I stared at him like he was crazy.

"For teaching me my lesson," he clarified, "I didn't realise how…similar we actually are, I thought it would be so different, because of my being a vampire, but the hunt really is the most important thing to you isn't it?"

I closed my eyes and nodded, tears still running down my cheeks.

"I'm glad you understand." My voice came out strangled and unfamiliar, I was expecting him to walk away, having learnt his oh so valuable lesson and leave me. It's what I deserved, at the very least.

His finger moved from my chin up to my free falling tears, catching them one by one and tasting the salty water on his finger. Now he was the one to close his eyes, and purr.

"You taste…incredible." I felt a sharp pain in my head which surprised me, how could he still want me?

"Hardly, I'm monstrous. Look what I did to you." His fingers stroked over my eyelids and I no longer felt the urge to cry, heartless hybrid.

"The only reason you hurt me, is not because you want to but because you want _me._"

I nodded my head in affirmative.

"And you realise, that if I lost control, I could hurt you."

Again, I nodded, it was not something I often thought about, but I knew how dangerous vampires could be.

"Well then, let's be monstrous _together_. You're the only thing I've ever wanted, _ever_. No-one else could ever be enough, but you, you're all too much, all at once."

He leant in close to my ear and chuckled as I shivered, "Aurora, I've never wanted something so much, and I will have you, but I will give you everything, forever." I smiled and felt truly content, I felt both our desire grow to such an extent, where one cancelled out the other. I felt no pain, just the bliss of his touch.

He licked a long line up my face, tasting my tears and began purring again.

_Taste…_

"Forever," I whispered, and then I knew my words to be true. And I also knew what I would give him to achieve redemption, something I never thought to be an option.

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**I loved writing it, and I'd love to hear what you thought. **

**Please let me know…I'd be so grateful. **

**Ooh and can you guess what Aurora is going to give him? It may be a bit obvious, I don't know. **

**Till next time.**

**Big hugs!**

**X**


End file.
